


Tell Me What You Saw

by irlh0well



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bands, Fandom, Horror, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlh0well/pseuds/irlh0well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened at the cabin?"<br/>...<br/>"Sir? Mr. Styles I need an answer."<br/>...<br/>"Sir, please cooperate. This won't take long."<br/>...<br/>"Three people were found dead. What happened?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Saw

Sorry, this fic is not finished yet!


End file.
